


Pounding

by OxyMoron1610



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxyMoron1610/pseuds/OxyMoron1610
Summary: Everything means nothing if I can’t have you.





	Pounding

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about this guy I like, but thought I’d post it as Merlin thinking of Arthur so enjoy ig lol

I’m sitting up in bed. The alarm clock keeps flashing 12:09 in its ugly neon yellow numbers. I feel like throwing up.  
I haven’t been able to do anything all day. I barely even ate. And everytime I saw your hideously beautiful eyes, I wanted to cry. Well, I can now, in the privacy of my own room. And yet. I haven’t.  
Why did I have to fall for you.  
Arthur Pendragon.  
You’re a dastardly man that haunts my lovesick dreams. I beg my eyes to shut. For the day to finally be over. But even then, all I see is you.  
You’re always there. Always shining. The picture of contentment. All I have is longing. From the inner parts of my heart, I long for your gaze on me. And when you turn my way, my stomach turns once more.  
My pillow can’t take anymore abuse.


End file.
